Redue and a Fix
by leeleelayla5
Summary: back when liz was pregnant with baby jake and she had a car accident what if when she came to she was able to get a redue to fix her past and save her future


**Redue and a Fix**

_**A lot of things from the time I am writing from I can't remember all that well but hey GH never care about it own history to much so who cares. I don't own anything If I did GH would not be such a crap fest. I was inspired to do this after reading Mandy Switching Places for the 5 time lol.**_

Prologue

New Year's 2007

The snow was coming down really hard but Elizabeth didn't care she had to make it to Jason to tell him the baby she was carrying was his and not Lucky. She realizes that not telling the truth and letting him believe Carly could be dangerous for the baby health. After helping that lady and the truth about her baby fathers came out she knew she couldn't hide it anymore she must tell Jason and Lucky the truth.

All the snow was making the road slippery and she lost control of the car and hit a patch of ice and crash. She climb out of the car and started to walk but fell and passed out in the snow and before she blacked out fully all she said was "My sweet little baby".

Elizabeth woke up in the Hospital bed when she put her hand on her now even flatter stomach she start to freak out because she lost the baby.

"My baby ,not my baby " she cried.

When Bobby came into the room and see her crying and hear what she was saying she was shocked.

"Elizabeth you was pregnant ?" Bobby said with a shock voice

Elizabeth with a confuse look on her face said "Yes I was, I am or was almost 5 months Bobby and you know that."

"Elizabeth you must be confuse."

"You know what Bobby I don't want to hear it can you call Gram to bring Cam to me I need to see my little boy right now. How am I going to tell him he not going to be a big brother anymore? He lost so much 1st his home then Lucky not around because of the drugs now we lost the baby."

"Elizabeth who is Cam and what are you talking about. You know what let take some test because you must have hit your head really hard. Let start with the basis, What your name?

"Elizabeth Webber"

When your birthday?"

"Nov. 1st"

"What today date?"

"If I wasn't out to long I would say New Year's Day 2007."

Booby looks up with a strange look on her face and said, "What was that?"

"I said New Years of 2007"

"Honey it not 2007 it Feb. of 2002"

"What?"

Chapter 1

"_Honey it not 2007 it Feb. of 2002"_

Bobby statement keep playing back in her head how is that possible. How did she go back 5 years. This make no since.

"Bobby you must be wrong it 2007 it have to be."

"Liz come down while I go get the doctor."

"ok go get ."

"How you know about Noah Drake . he has work hear since the 80's"

"I wasn't talking about Noah I was talking about his son Patrick and what do mean he hasn't worked here since the 80's he came back to work hear back in 2005."

"Ok sure." Bobby said not trying to make Liz made because her BP was going up. "I was talking about Tony Jones."

"What that not possible he died back in Jan. of 2006 alone with Courtney and many others during the virus outbreak."

"Elizabeth their wasn't an outbreak and Tony and Courtney are alive. Courtney is a little banged up form your car cash."

That goy Liz to thinking car crash back in 2002 with her and Skipper. " Was Gia also in the crash?"

"Yes she was with you."

" Ok can you go and check on them for me please."

"Sure Sweaty I be right back."

How did I go back to that crash. Is this a dream or is this real and the last 5 years a dream. Did I really go back in time. You know what this is a dream and I am going to play alone. Because when this over I will be in my bed with a baby in my belly and my sweat little Cam waking me up. At that moment Bobby walk back in but this time with Dr. Jones booby told her everyone was ok and Dr. Jones took some test after it was done she ask if she could use the. She get the phone and make a call.

"Hi it me a Elizabeth and I was wondering if maybe you can help me"

tbc


End file.
